Katy Perry
Katheryn Elizabeth Hudson, znana pod pseudonimem Katy Perry (ur. 25 października 1984 w Santa Barbara w stanie Kalifornia) – amerykańska piosenkarka, kompozytorka oraz aktorka. thumb|252px|Perry w 2014 roku Ojciec Katy jest pastorem, dlatego dorastała słuchając gospel i śpiewając w kościelnym chórze. W wieku piętnastu lat rozpoczęła karierę muzyczną jako Katy Hudson. Pod koniec 2001 roku wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny - Katy Hudson, jednak nie osiągnął on komercyjnego sukcesu. Następnie nagrała dwie kolejne płyty: z producenckim zespołem The Matrix oraz solową, która nie została opublikowana. W 2007 roku podpisała kontrakt z wytwórnią Capitol Records. Wówczas przyjęła pseudonim Katy Perry. Biografia Urodziła się w Santa Barbara w stanie Kalifornia, USA. Jest dzieckiem pastorostwa, dlatego dorastała słuchając muzyki gospel i śpiewając w kościele. Jako nastolatka zainteresowała się muzyką zespołu Queen. Zespół ten miał też największy wpływ na jej twórczość, podobnie jak Alanis Morissette i Joni Mitchell. Swój pierwszy album, zatytułowany Katy Hudson, wydała w wytwórni Red Hill Records i zawarła na nim piosenki utrzymane w stylu gospel. Piosenkarka postanowiła zmienić później swoje nazwisko, ponieważ "Katy Hudson" nadto wiązało się z nazwiskiem amerykańskiej aktorki Kate Hudson. "Perry" natomiast było panieńskim nazwiskiem jej matki. W roku 2004 Perry została wyłączną wokalistką zespołu producenckiego The Matrix, który pracował wcześniej m.in. z Avril Lavigne i Britney Spears. Zaczęła równocześnie pracę nad własnym albumem, współpracując z Glenem Ballardem, producentem sławnego debiutu Alanis Morissette pt. Jagged Little Pill. Jeden z jej utworów, "Simple", został nagrany jako część ścieżki dźwiękowej do filmu''Stowarzyszenie wędrujących dżinsów'' z 2005 roku. 5 lipca 2012 roku miała miejsce oficjalna premiera biograficznego filmu piosenkarki: "Katy Perry: Part of Me". Film kończył pewny etap w twórczości Katy Perry, która zapowiedziała tymczasowe odejście ze sceny i zrobienie sobie przerwy. Poinformowała również, że jej kolejny album będzie utrzymany w innym klimacie, niż jej poprzednie wydawnictwa. Początkowo krążek "Prism" miał ukazać cięższe chwile, przez które piosenkarka przechodziła po rozwodzie z Russellem Brandem, jednak ostatecznie artystka zdecydowała się zmienić ideę albumu. Przygodę z tą płytą opisuje następująco: "Chciałam nagrać pozytywną płytę, pełną życia, dlatego nazwałam ją “PRISM” (pl. – pryzmat). Może i "By the Grace of God" jest to najsmutniejszy utwór z albumu, ale jeśli wsłuchasz się w jego tekst, usłyszysz powstającą siłę. Jest bardzo autobiograficzny i ma wartościowe przesłanie. Mam nadzieję, że ludzie będą mogli odnieść go do swojego życia i zobaczą, że przechodziłam przez ciężkie czasy, ale powróciłam do życia." One Of The Boys Twórczość Perry została zauważona przez Jasona Floma z wytwórni Virgin Records, zarządcę kompanii Capitol Records, dlatego to z tą wytwórnią piosenkarka podpisała kontrakt. Pod koniec roku 2007 na rynek muzyczny trafił singel "Ur So Gay", jednak nie podbił list przebojów. W maju 2008 wydano singel "I Kissed a Girl", który stał się numerem 1 w 30 krajach na całym świecie i jednym z największych przebojów 2008 roku. Latem ukazał się album One of the Boys. Cieszył się ogromnym powodzeniem i zajął wysokie pozycje na listach sprzedaży albumów, choć zdobył dość negatywne oceny krytyków. W sumie sprzedano ponad 5 milionów kopii albumu, a w USA, Wielkiej Brytanii, Australii i Kanadzie otrzymał on status platynowej płyty. Kolejnym singlem promującym została piosenka "Hot n Cold" – kolejny duży przebój, a jeszcze w grudniu ukazał się teledysk do następnego singla, "Thinking of You". W 2009 wokalistka była nominowana do Nagroda Grammy w kategorii Best Female Pop Vocal Performance za singel "I Kissed a Girl". Od stycznia do listopada 2009 Perry promowała album trasą koncertową Hello Katy Tour, swoim pierwszym solowym tournée. W tym samym roku udzieliła się wokalnie w piosenkach innych wokalistów. Nagrała duet z amerykańskim zespołem 3OH!3, a także przebój "If We Ever Meet Again" z Timbalandem. Teenage Dream W 2010 roku Katy Perry ukończyła pracę nad kolejnym albumem, Teenage Dream. Miał on swoją premierę w sierpniu, a jego wydanie poprzedzono singlem "California Gurls", który stał się wielkim przebojem na światowych listach przebojów i najlepiej sprzedającym się utworem roku 2010. Płyta Teenage Dream dotarła do pierwszej dziesiątki bestsellerów muzycznych w kilkunastu krajach i pokryła się platyną m.in. w USA, Kanadzie, Wielkiej Brytanii i Australii. Drugim singlem została piosenka tytułowa, która również okazała się sukcesem. Wideoklip do trzeciego singla, "Firework". W lutym 2011 roku piosenkarka rozpoczęła swoją drugą trasę koncertową California Dreams Tour. 31 marca odbyła się premiera teledysku do "E.T.". Jest to czwarty singiel z albumu Teenage Dream, w którym gościnnie wystąpił Kanye West. Utwór dotarł do szczytu listy Mediatraffic, stając się trzecim przebojem z krążka na miejscu pierwszym. W maju Katy Perry rozpoczęła pracę nad promocją singla – "Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)". Swoją premierę miał on 14 czerwca 2011 r. Perry wyrównała rekord Michaela Jacksona, umieszczając 5 piosenek z jednej płyty na pierwszym miejscu listy Billboard Hot 100. Ostatnim utworem promującym zostało The One That Got Away, do którego teledysk opublikowano 11 listopada 2011 roku. Piosenkarka zapowiedziała wtedy rozpoczęcie prac do następnego albumu. Katy Perry dzięki piosence thumb "Firework" została nominowana w dwóch kategoriach do nagrody Grammy. 27 marca 2012 r. Katy Perry wydała reedycję drugiego albumu pt. Teenage Dream: The Complete Confection. Wydawnictwo promował singel "Part of Me", który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy przebojów Billboard Hot 100. Teledysk zaś miał swoją premierę 21 marca tego samego roku. Drugim singlem z reedycji została piosenka "Wide Awake". Utwór dotarł na pozycję 2 najbardziej prestiżowej listy przebojów w USA. Prism Perry potwierdziła, że pracuje nad swoim czwartym albumem studyjnym, którego premiera prawdopodobnie nastąpi już w 2013 roku. 29 lipca ogłoszono, że album nazywać się będzie "Prism" i jego premiera nastąpi 22 października 2013 roku. 12 sierpnia swoją oficjalną premierę miał pierwszy singel z wydawnictwa, "Roar", który w ciągu niespełna doby dostał się na szczyty iTunes w prawie 50 krajach. Dnia następnego ogłoszono, że wokalistka wystąpi na Video Music Awards 2013 i zaprezentowano spot reklamowy z artystką. Katy Perry pojawia się także gościnnie w utworze Johna Mayera, "Who You Love". Teledysk do singla "Roar" zadebiutował na serwisie Youtube 5 września. Dnia poprzedniego ogłoszono, że piosenka zdobyła kolejny numer 1 w karierze Katy Perry w Stanach Zjednoczonych. 17 września swoją premierę miał pierwszy singiel promocyjny z albumu "Prism", czyli "Dark Horse". Utwór zdobył szczyty iTunes w wielu krajach. Zapowiedziano wtedy, że "Walking on Air" zostanie wydane 30 września jako drugi singiel promocyjny. 16 października jako drugi singiel "Prism" wydano "Unconditionally". Od 7 maja 2014 roku trwa trzecia trasa koncertowa piosenkarki, zatytułowana The Prismatic World Tour. Katy odwiedzi Oceanie, Europe i Amerykę Północną. Ostatni koncert ma odbyć się 22 marca 2015 roku w Sztokholmie. 2 czerwca 2014 roku zostało ogłoszone, iż 24 lutego 2015 roku Katy Perry wystąpi w Kraków Arenie. Będzie to jej drugi koncert w Polsce.